What Could Have Been
by WiseGirl747
Summary: What if Percy hadn't been the one? What if he didn't have the power to stop Kronos? What if the Titan's siezed control of the world? One-shot


**My first one-shot. I know it's really short and depressing, but i wanted to try writing in a different style and genre, this is my first attempt, so just bear with me :) Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy it. I know I have to update my other stories, and I'm half through the next chapters for both "Life is Never Boring with Travis Stoll" and "His Bestfriend, My Boyfriend", and they should be up shortly. **

**CookieMonster747: Something for you to read tomorrow, so you owe me ;) **

**Disclaimer: I am a 15 year old girl, 'nuff said. **

Percy fell to the ground as his knees gave way and all but turned to jelly. It was all over. The gods were dead. Finished off by Typhon. Mount Olympus lay in ruins, each and every throne that stood in there had been reduced to a pile of ashes, each representing the colour that it had been before, Hephaestus' even gave off sparks from time to time. But Percy did not even spare a glance for the wreck that the throne room had become, nor hear the screams of the millions mortals coming from far below. He only had eyes for the beautiful blonde girl who had saved his life, sacrificing herself instead.

She looked as if she was sleeping, but for the movement of her chest to indicate her breathing and the colour draining from her face, as rapidly as the pool of blood around her was growing. _Annabeth. _She had close to nothing left to bleed out now. Kronos' powers made sure of that as he stabbed her weak body over and over. Percy let a single tear slip down his face. He never even got to tell her. He had held it in for four long years, and she just suddenly left him? He never even got to tell her that he loved her. Those had been her final words; her breath taking gray eyes locking fiercely in is, _I love you, Seeweed Br..brain. _And before he could say anything, her bloody hand has slipped from his face and fallen into her lap, as the last bit of life within her was sucked away.

Percy couldn't look at her any longer, and he turned towards the mangled, dead body that had once been whole and full of life, before Kronos had decided to take that away from him as well. _Luke._ In the end, he had been a hero, just a bit too late. By that time Kronos had no further need of his body, and all the power should have incinerated him, but due to his trip to the River Styx, he was left much worse, a mangled, unrecognizable body, that no one would know had once belonged to a hero.

Percy knew they were all dead. He had tried to stop it, but he just wasn't strong wasn't his destiny. He had stood by and witnessed Ethan all but shove Grover off the edge of Mount Olympus, and had watched the wretched statue of Hera fall on Thalia. He saw the hordes of monsters and Titans coming, closing them in, wiping then out easily. Connor and Travis Stoll. Katie Gardener. Will Solace. Nico. Rachel. Clarisse. They were all gone, because he was too weak to do anything about it. He was the one to blame. Hell, he _**saw**_ Paul and his mother getting crushed underneath the falling layers of debris, that were raining upon then. He _**saw**_ Typhon grab ahold of his baby brother, Tyson and rip him to shreds. He saw more bloodshed and death then imaginable, he lost everyone who had ever been close to him, everyone he had ever felt himself with, there had been no survivors…and he felt nothing.

Blinking once, he got up, absently brushing his jeans. He then went to the head of the room, and stood by his Master's side. Kronos looked at his grandson's taunt face, and patted his head. "It's okay, m'boy. With you by my side, we can take on the world, and nothing will stop us. This, this is our world, and we are going to seize control of it." The rest of the Titan's made their way inside the once immaculate throne room, and fixed their gazes on their King. "We, are going to take our world back, and no one, _no one, _can stop us. Even if it means we set the world on fire, and wipe out all forms of life, so be it, we'll be waiting… "

**DUM DUM DUM. Writing a depressing story does make me feel like i have accomplished the art of writing a different style of storied (y) *le sigh*. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed. And you know. There's this gorgeous blue button at the bottom of the page, press it ;) **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**


End file.
